universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nest of Evil
The Nest of Evil is a secret stage in The Galaxy Wars. It can be only entered once the Story Mode is completed along with the Pit of 100 Trials. This stage is based on the same area from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. The Nest of Evil's environment greatly resembles both a coliseum and a black market fighting arena. Like any Castlevania games, this area head through a series of rooms and do battle with increasingly tougher groups of enemies. After every third challenge comes an encounter with a semi-boss of sorts. Overview There are 64 rooms in all. Each division of this area consists of a floor with three challenge arenas before a vertical "breather" hall on the left side of the stage that leads to the floor below, with two challenge arenas and a boss arena immediately following. After the boss arena there is another vertical passage, this time on the right side and with a Save Point in the middle, which precedes the next set of challenges, then the cycle repeats itself. Enemies Round 1 Room 1 *Goomba x3 *Koopa x2 Room 2 *Giant Goomba x2 *Autolance x3 Room 3 *Fire Human (Introduced) x3 *Forever Knight x2 *Dark Stone Guard (Introduced) Room 4 *Hammer Bros. x3 *Zeus Guys x2 *Nagagog Room 5 *Fleaman x5 *Pinker (Introduced) x4 Boss *Jake and Will Dragonn (Reward: Jake and Will Dragonn Trophy) Round 2 Room 1 *6 Mite x6 *Borborase x2 Room 2 *Lakitu x4 *Beserker x3 *Caramel Man 002 Room 3 *Knuckle Joe x2 *Mettaur x5 Room 4 *Sniper Joe x4 *Final Guard Room 5 *Orc x4 *Orc Lady *Orc Archer x2 Boss *Orc Hero (Can also summon 5 High Orcs) (Reward: Orc Hero Trophy) Round 3 Room 1 *Dragalge x3 *Lairon x2 Room 2 *Bat Snackeys (Introduced) x5 *Mars Mecha Room 3 *Skeleton Apes x3 *Puppits x2 *Storm Harpy x3 Room 4 *Towtow x2 *Pepping Eye x3 *Gentlemen x2 Room 5 *Gigant Edge *Golem x3 *Claw Unit x2 Boss *The Animatronics (Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie) (Reward: The Animatronics Trophy) Round 4 Room 1 *Samurai Joe x10 Room 2 *Koopatrol x2 *Zoing-Oing *Hyper Cleft x2 Room 3 *Axl x3 *El Gado x2 *Abigail Room 4 *Tekken Force x10 Room 5 *Hyper Iron Cleft (introduced) x2 *Elite Teken Force (introduced) x3 *Brute Abigail (introduced) Boss *Edi. E (Reward: Maxinum Heart and The Edi. E Trophy) Round 5 Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Room 1 * Room 2 * Room 3 * Room 4 * Room 5 * Boss Category:Super Lawl Category:The Galaxy Wars Category:Optional Stage Category:Castlevania